


Silverhead

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Body Modification, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel frowned. That wasn’t good. A+ breeders were rare enough, especially males… and they went into heat a lot harder than just random omegas. That offered up an unfortunate opportunity for the Alphas with control over them to basically whore them out. It was a distasteful practice. </p><p>Ideally, an omega would go into a mating heat in the presence of a complementary Alpha, but the more fertile the omega was, the harder it was to find one who matched that fertility with virility.</p><p>Silverhead Alphas didn’t have that problem, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silverhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamy25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamy25/gifts).



> Huge thank you to Amy who was kind enough to prompt me and gave such a nice little idea!
> 
> And also, all my love to Emma who took the time to beta this for me <3

“Sir, the plane is ready,” his driver said as he opened the door of the limo for him.

Very well. He didn’t own a private jet to wait around at airports.

He snapped his briefcase closed and got out. Daniel could see the pilot straighten out a fraction more at the top of the stairs. He was a beta, but even he wasn’t immune to a silverhead.

He didn’t mind. It wasn’t the guy’s fault really; actually it was pretty natural to feel a certain sense of inferiority in the presence of his kind - even among regular Alphas.

“Norris,” he said in greeting as he passed him before sitting down in one of the supple leather chairs. He did his belt and then turned on the flat screen in front of him. He had a few calls to make.

The pilot didn’t waste his time with pleasantries, and a few minutes later they were on travelling altitude.

He took out the files he already skimmed over in the car, waiting for his agent to pick up his video call.

The omega seemed promising at first glance - at least on paper -, but he had contracts with all the major mating agencies exactly to get all the detailed information he needed before coming to a decision. He looked at the picture included in the folder. The boy did look delicious with all that creamy, pale skin and that red, messy hair…

“Daniel, I’ve just got off the phone with the Alpha in question,” Sylvia said, smiling her usual business smile. Daniel kind of hated how professional she was, it made it hard to read her.

“And?”

“So far, everything checked out. The boy has an official, A+ breeder classification. His Alpha - step father - is shifty as hell, I’m assuming he supplements his income with regular trial matings,” she said, her eyes going sharp and serious.

Daniel frowned. That wasn’t good. A+ breeders were rare enough, especially males… and they went into heat a lot harder than just random omegas. That offered up an unfortunate opportunity for the Alphas with control over them to basically whore them out. It was a distasteful practice.

Ideally, an omega would go into a mating heat in the presence of a complementary Alpha, but the more fertile the omega was, the harder it was to find one who matched that fertility with virility.

Silverhead Alphas didn’t have that problem, of course.

Daniel wanted to ask if he would still be able to meet the boy, but then the screen lit up with another incoming call. It was his father, naturally. Daniel would have prefered to call him after his conversation with Sylvia, but he should have known better.

“I have to put you on hold,” he said, not doubting for a second that the woman would stay on line - there weren’t many people willing to piss off a Moor-Nagel.

“Father. What can I help you with?”

The old man didn’t even look up from his papers. Daniel wasn’t offended; ambition and perfectionism ran in the family, almost as deep as the genes that made some of them silverheads.

“I’ve been informed that you’re on the jet - as expected - but not heading to Bangkok - as expected,” he said. He didn’t sound annoyed, knowing his son well enough to suspect a legitimate reason for changing his plans.

“I was just going to tell you that I’m flying out to California,” Daniel said, getting to the point to save some time for the both of them.

Now that caught his father’s attention.

“You are going where? Why on earth? I thought you were going to get that contract we discussed yesterday,” he asked with honest curiosity.

“Yes, well. One of my agents informed me of a suitable omega,” Daniel told him. He didn’t want to get his father’s hopes up, but he wasn’t one for lying either.

“Oh? I trust you know better than to make hasty decisions,” he said, for once giving him his undivided attention.

“Of course. But the papers had been double checked and he does look like the real deal. As much as I trust my men, I would like to check it out myself before anything further happens,” he explained.

His father nodded.

“Well, you are getting close to thirty-five, and tradition dictates that you should be mated by then. Good call, Daniel. I hope you will keep me updated,” he said, giving him one of his charismatic smiles.

“I will father. I’ve sent Gladis to deal with Bangkok, she is more than equipped to handle the situation, and we are keeping in contact, just in case.”

“Excellent. I hope we will have a new addition to the family soon,” his father said before disconnecting.

Daniel pulled Sylvia’s feed up again.

“So, as I was just saying… You are absolutely sure that this is not a scam?” he asked, turning serious. It wouldn’t have been the first time. It wasn’t exactly a secret that his family traditionally preferred male omegas with high breeder classification.

She nodded.

“Positive. The boy might have some trust and behavioural issues, but as far as availability and biology goes, he’s ideal for you.”

Daniel couldn’t help smiling. Maybe this was it.

 

***

 

Before he could meet the omega, he had to meet with the boy’s father of course. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience. Usually he was polite enough to overlook such things, but for once, it was a pleasure as he watched the inferior Alpha tucking his metaphorical tail between his legs in his presence.

It also got him into a nice position to bargain.

Not like he didn’t have the funds to pay several million easily if needed, but he didn’t like to be taken advantage of. And, his little birds told him that the guy sold ‘trial nights’ to any Alpha who cared for a fuck for just 1000 dollars each.

Absolutely disgusting.

In the end, all he had to do was look menacing and the man agreed to hand his charge over for a weekend at a reasonably price.

Daniel didn’t tell him that he wasn’t about to give the omega back if everything went well.

 

***

 

Frankie had no idea what was going on.

Well, he knew he was being lent to another Alpha, but his stepdad had looked like someone made him piss his pants after his ‘meeting’. Probably not a good sign.

Having a car from one of the most prestigious mating agencies pick him up to take him there was also pretty baffling. His douchebag step dad usually did business with similar shady characters, so the high-end treatment was decidedly not what he was used to.

Well. Money was money.

The car was pretty sweet and the huge, expensive apartment building it stopped in front of even more so.

Frankie had a very, very bad feeling about this. Well, he was taking his pills so it was unlikely that he would end up pregnant, and the chance of him actually going into a mating heat was virtually non-existent, so that was that. Nothing to worry about.

Sure.

The driver led him into the building, heading straight to the elevator. He motioned for Frankie to get in before punching in a code and stepping back before the doors closed.

Huh.

The elevator took him to the top floor and when it opened there was only one door in front of him. An actual fucking penthouse.

He had half a mind to just turn tail and run, but as soon as he was out, the elevator closed, leaving him stranded. There was no call button, just a number pad.

Fuck.

Before he could start trying to find a fire escape, the door to the penthouse opened, revealing a dark haired, sharply dressed chick. She wasn’t an Alpha, Frankie had some experience picking those out.

“Mr Buckley, please come in. We’ve been expecting you,” she said, smiling, but it looked too professional to be honest.

Frankie swallowed and followed her, having no other option.

As soon as he stepped in, he almost fell to his knees from the scent. It wasn’t actually something his nose or his brain could consciously pick up, but his mind immediately became kind of hazy and confused, and that only happened when faced with a generous amount of Alpha pheromones. Except, nothing had ever had such a strong effect on him so far…

Frankie just stood there stupidly. He was aware that the woman was talking, but he couldn’t catch any of it, and before he could get his head out of his ass, she was already gone.

He had to close his eyes for a second, trying to center himself, but it didn’t help.

“Hello, there,” someone said from right in front of him.

Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuckity-fuck.

A god damned silverhead - that explained things. And also meant that Frankie’s life as he knew it was probably over; there was no possible way he wouldn’t go into a mating heat, and that meant he would be the Alpha’s by right.

He tried taking a shaky step back, but the man - the Alpha - caught his arm, pulling him closer until their chests brushed together.

Frankie could barely stand… Shit, he was going into heat.

“It’s fine, beautiful, I will take care of you,” the guy said, the ‘from now on’ remaining unsaid.

Frankie shook his head, wanting to clear it, but the Alpha just tutted, leading him with a firm, but gentle hand towards the bedroom.

“My name is Daniel Moor-Nagel, but you will, of course call me simply Alpha,” he said. The name was familiar. Then again, the few hundred silverheads in the country were all politicians, celebrities or business tycoons, so it was no wonder.

Daniel made quick work of both of their clothes when they reached the bedroom, pushing Frankie down to the mattress effortlessly.

“Obviously you haven’t been taught how to serve someone like me... In the future, I will expect you to wait on me in the bedroom, but just for now I think I will go easy on you, it’s your first time, after all. Well, first time with your Alpha.”

Frankie just blinked up at him, barely even registering the words. He felt… feverish and incredibly turned on, even though his cock wasn’t hard. That had never happened before… So this was a real, legitimate heat them. Fuck.

Daniel climbed between his legs, his light brown skin in sharp contrast with his almost completely white hair. He looked amazing. And terrifying, because he would be the end of Frankie one way or the other.

He was helpless as the man pushed his hand between his asscheeks, fingers zeroing in on his hole. Shit, he was already so wet.

“Very nice, just like a sweet little omega’s pussy should be before mating,” he said, not waiting before working two fingers into him.

Frankie moaned, throwing his head back as much as he could while on his back. He wasn’t… he wasn’t used to feeling so unreasonably good.

Daniel started scissoring his fingers - he wasn’t exactly rough, but he was… focused on stretching him as quickly and as efficiently as possible.

“I think I will call you Frannie, Frank is such a crude name.”

He shook his head. No, he was Frankie, that was his name, damn it.

Daniel pulled his fingers out just as fast as he thrust them in and showed Frankie the thick slick covering them.

“See this, beautiful? You are just gushing, aren’t you?”

He whined, fists clenching into the covers uselessly. He didn’t think he had ever been this sloppy.

The man wiped his hand on his cock. It was huge and almost angry looking, bigger than anything he ever even saw.

“Alright, Frannie, you’re as ready as you need to be. Next time, I will show you the proper presenting position, but I will make do with you on your back for now,” he said before shifting closer and just… pushing straight into him.

Frankie shouted, back arching off the bed. He was actually blinded for a second by… not how good it felt - or how bad, but how… overwhelming it was.

The Alpha didn’t wait for him to adjust - didn’t really need to - Frankie’s body seemed to mold into whatever he wanted - and started to fuck him with languid, easy movements.

It was mindblowing.

Frankie had a hard time catching his breath. He couldn’t even comprehend what was happening anymore. His toes were curled - twitching - unable to relax as that long, thick cock rammed into him, deep enough to feel it in his core.

He opened his mouth, trying to say something, to tell the man to stop, but that wasn’t what came out.

“I… I’m going to die...” he said, shocked by how breathless and thready he sounded. Still, it was the truth; it felt like he was falling apart.

The Alpha laughed.

“No, my pretty little Frannie, you’re not,” it wasn’t fair how in control he sounded, even while in the middle of fucking. He even had the composure to lean down and kiss his brow almost gently. “Though I guess being mated by your Alpha might hold the same kind of significance... It’s alright. Nothing will happen to you that I don’t want.”

Frankie closed his eyes and panted. This couldn’t have been normal. His body felt paralyzed by the overwhelming sensations washing over him.

Daniel smiled, planting one hand firmly on the pillow next to his head to hold himself up while the other traveled up and down Frankie’s body. Those clever, quick fingers stopped at his nipples and pinched them, first lightly, then hard enough to make his eyes water.

“Hm… responsive, I like that. I’m sure they will be even more sensitive after you breastfeed a few of my children…”

Frankie shuddered. It felt good. Everything felt good. His ass was making obscene, squelching sounds as he was fucked, overflowing with excess slick. He didn’t understand how he wasn’t hard.

The Alpha’s movements grew faster, hammering into him with long, powerful thrusts, driving him up against the headboard. Daniel laughed when his head collided with the wood, and pulled him back by the hips. His hands stayed there, gripping him almost painfully tight, but even that felt amazing.

He was going to go crazy.

Frankie whimpered when he first felt it; the knot fattening up at the base of the Alpha’s cock, pulling on his rim with every thrust until he felt like he would be turned inside out.

“Almost there… If you’re lucky, I will have you pregnant before the day is over.”

Frankie wasn’t sure that could happen. He was taking the pill, but with every wave of pleasure tumbling over him, he became less and less sure that the chemicals could hold up against something like this.

His body was on fire.

Daniel’s fingers clamped down even stronger and then he stilled, his knot lodged deep enough that it felt like it was in Frankie’s throat.

His cock was throbbing, shooting Alpha come into him... He could actually feel it, or at least he thought he did. There was a lot and it just wouldn’t stop coming.

“I will fill you up good, sweet little Frannie, until your belly is bulging with it…” Daniel moaned above him, hips jerking again and again on instinct, even though he couldn’t possibly get any deeper.

It took a long time for his orgasm to stop, and by then, Frankie felt bloated. It wasn’t really visible, but he could feel it, filling him up and making his stomach firm and full.

“See? It wasn’t that hard, was it?”

 

***

 

Frankie kind of checked out after that. When he came around it was to being shifted. He felt a bit shivery, like it had been some time since he was last aware of his surroundings.

He moaned at the jostling, just wanting to get closer to the warm hands moving him.

“Hush now, Frannie, be a good little omega and let me take care of you,” Daniel said quietly.

The knot was much smaller now, almost nothing, but it was still enough to clog him up, even though he felt like he would burst as soon as it was out.

“I’m just going to plug you up nice and tight, you wouldn’t want to waste any of it now, would you?” he asked as he pulled out.

Frankie moaned, muscles clenching down instinctively, but before he could lose a drop there was something large and hard and cold pushing against him. He moaned, wanting the warm cock back, but the object was pushed into him without mercy. It burned a bit, the thing being almost as big as a fully formed knot.

“It’s fine. Your heat will last at least another day and you will have to keep all my come inside until it’s over,” Daniel said. Frankie shook his head, but felt like he was already defeated somehow.

The Alpha sat up against the headboard and pulled him up too until he was sitting in the V of his long, elegantly muscled legs.

Daniel took both of his wrists in one hand before starting to pet his belly with the other. Not like Frankie had enough energy to struggle, anyway.

“Here,” the Alpha said, flattening his palm under his navel “you are going to have a tattoo. Every one of our omegas has one of the Moor-Nagel family crest, I’m sure you will love it.”

Frankie closed his eyes and whined. No, he fucking wouldn’t.

“It’s a longstanding tradition to put the crest over your womb, so the babies will know where they came from, from the second of conception.”

He gently tapped his fingers right there before sliding them lower, taking Frankie’s flaccid cock in his hand. He played with it like it was just a strange curiosity.

It still made Frankie see stars.

“And you will have a cockcage, of course. On our claiming ceremony we will melt the key as a show of your faithfulness.”

“N-n…”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Frannie. It’s unseemly for a mated omega to walk around without one in my circles… Don’t be scared, though. Soon enough, you will get the hang of coming from just a cock in your hole. I will make sure to train you right.”

Frankie closed his eyes, knowing that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. All he needed to do was make peace with it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, comments are love!


End file.
